Explosive Girl
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: [Recueil] Baby 5, elle a des bâtons de dynamite dans le cœur. (Rating M pour le troisième texte)
1. Cher Joker

**Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Général

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du défi 'Wanted' sur le Forum de Tous les Périls. Le principe est d'écrire sur des personnages secondaires de One Piece peu présents dans les fanfictions, à partir de thèmes issus de tables de prompts de la communauté livejournal _pompom power_ , avec l'aimable autorisation de **benebu**. N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP pour plus de détails.

J'ai choisi le personnage de Baby 5, et **Neechu** m'a proposé le thème 'Mon Meilleur Ennemi'

 **Note 2 :** Je fais pas mal d'extrapolation ici, alors j'espère ne pas avoir trop dévié les personnages.

* * *

 **Cher Joker**

Cher Joker,

Vous ne recevrez sans doute jamais cette lettre. Et quand bien même vous l'auriez un jour entre vos mains, son contenu ne vous plairait pas. Je suis incertaine, en traçant ces mots, car pour la première fois, j'agis non pas pour être utile à quelqu'un, non pas pour _vous_ être utile, mais bien dans mon unique intérêt.

C'est une idée de Chinjao. Il est bien moins stupide que ne le laisse supposer son grand âge.

Si sa première réaction a été violente et réfractaire, sur le champ de bataille de Dressrosa, lorsque Sai a annoncé sa volonté de m'épouser, son attitude a radicalement changé depuis qu'il a cédé sa place de Commandant de la Happou Navy. Dès notre retour au Pays de Ka - et après l'éviction musclée de ma rivale Uholisia - Chinjao m'a offert sa bénédiction, et a apporté une aide inattendue pour l'organisation de la cérémonie. Il a également bien profité de la fête donnée en notre honneur, où l'alcool a coulé à flots. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce vieil homme puisse donner une interprétation aussi 'sensuelle' de la chanson paillarde 'La Belle et l'Ours' ! Et même si aujourd'hui, Sai répète partout qu'il ne lui pardonnera jamais une telle humiliation publique, je sais qu'il n'a jamais autant ri que devant son grand-père chantant la sérénade, affublé de ma traîne de mariée.

C'était une grande et belle fête, je suis sûre qu'elle vous aurait plu. Il y avait de la bière en quantité, du bon vin, et du saké raffiné. La nourriture n'était pas à plaindre non plus, avec pas moins d'une quinzaine de plats au menu ! Les gens ont chanté et dansé, tout le monde a beaucoup ri. Et comme il ne peut y avoir de bonne fête sans belles bagarres, de nombreux coups de poings ont été échangés. J'ai même provoqué une échauffourée sanglante après avoir vaincu Boo à une partie de bras de fer. Si ma victoire a rempli Sai de fierté, son jeune frère - assez ivre, il me faut vous l'avouer - a été passablement vexé.

D'où la sanglante échauffourée.

Je chéris ces souvenirs comme le plus précieux des trésors, mais je ne me suis pas attablée ici pour vous parler de cela. Et même si je ne demande pas mieux que de m'étendre sur les joies de ma nouvelle de vie de femme mariée, ce n'est pas là le but de cette lettre. La raison de ces mots que je peine à écrire, c'est ma trahison.

Car passée l'exaltation première de ce mariage tombé du ciel, je me suis prise à penser à vous, Joker.

Vous, qui m'avez sauvée et recueillie alors que je n'étais qu'une misérable petite chose affamée et mourante. Vous, qui m'avez offert une chance de survivre, et une première famille à aimer. Vous qui, malgré la cruauté et la violence, m'avez toujours acceptée telle que je suis. Vous, qui n'avez cessé de me protéger de moi-même, et de mes propres faiblesses. Vous, qui m'avez appris que l'on n'obtient jamais rien sans se battre, et qui m'avez appris à me battre pour obtenir ce que je désirais, ce que vous désiriez. Vous m'avez formée, éduquée et vous m'avez aidée à grandir.

Dans un monde idyllique, j'aurais aimé que vous soyez présent à mon mariage. Et que le père que je vois en vous me conduise à l'autel pour confier ma main à Sai. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un monde idyllique, parce que je vous ai trahi pour épouser votre ennemi. Oh, la Happou Navy n'était certes pas la principale menace, lors de la bataille de Dressrosa, mais ils n'en restent pas moins vos adversaires. Et je suis bien placée, Jeune Maître, pour savoir que vous ne tolérez pas la trahison. J'ai vu de mes yeux ce qu'il a coûté à Cora-san de vous duper. Et à l'annonce des manipulations de Law, j'aurais voulu l'écorcher vif, de mes propres mains, pour lui faire payer cet affront qu'il a commis, en vous reniant comme il l'a fait.

En vous reniant, comme je l'ai fait, à mon tour.

Cette vérité m'a tétanisée, et m'a blessée bien plus que je ne l'aurait cru. Aujourd'hui encore, mon cœur saigne et je dois retenir mes larmes pour ne pas souiller ma lettre - c'est ma dix-septième tentative et les brouillons froissés jonchent le sol comme des feuilles mortes.

J'ai passé des heures et des heures à vous imaginer, seul et misérable, enchaîné dans une cellule anonyme. Ce n'est pas là l'image de Joker. Ce n'est pas là votre place, Jeune Maître. Et cette vision a hanté mes nuits comme mes jours. Je m'en suis voulue comme jamais et plus d'une fois, j'ai été tentée de tout plaquer pour venir vous sauver. Si Mugiwara a pu braquer Impel Down pour sauver son frère, alors je peux bien en faire autant pour vous. Parce que n'avez-vous pas, seul et abandonné, vaincu et prisonnier comme vous l'êtes, n'avez-vous pas besoin de moi ?

Seulement Sai aussi a besoin de moi. Les mois ont passé depuis notre mariage, et la Happou Navy est en train de rassembler ses forces pour la grande bataille à venir. Sai est mon époux, et je me suis tout entière promise à lui.

Pour la première fois, mon cœur est déchiré entre deux volontés. Et je ne peux en suivre aucune sans aller à l'encontre de l'autre. J'aurais voulu m'en ouvrir à Sai, il me comprend mieux que personne. Oui, il me comprend même mieux que vous, Jeune Maître. Seulement il n'aime pas parler de vous, et des années que j'ai passé à vos côtés. Les discussions virent souvent en disputes à ce sujet et je sais, non, je sens bien que ça lui fait _mal_ de penser à cela. J'ai été surprise, et oui, un peu effrayée, de voir qu'il avait _mal pour moi._ Or, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Surtout pas à cause de moi.

Alors j'ai gardé mon dilemme secret et j'ai continué de sourire devant lui, alors même que je ne pense qu'à vous. Et grand heureusement, il ne se doute de rien.

Chinjao lui, a presque tout de suite compris - je vous ai dit qu'il est bien moins stupide que ne le laisse supposer son grand âge. Et il m'a confié une chose qui m'a interpellée, et qui m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir.

Il m'a dit que si je vous étais toujours fidèle, je serais déjà partie depuis longtemps, sans me poser autant de questions. Que mon hésitation était le signe que j'étais déjà en train de me détacher de vous. Et que, selon cette logique, mon choix était déjà fait. Qu'il me fallait juste l'accepter.

Depuis que je le connais, Sai m'a toujours répété que ma façon de voir le monde était biaisée, que je me trompais et que vous m'aviez conforté dans mon erreur pour mieux vous servir de moi. Je ne comprenais pas où était le mal, vous servir était la meilleure chose que je pouvais faire. Vous servir était la seule chose que je désirais, car vous servir c'était exister à vos yeux, c'était avoir une raison d'exister, de vivre... et d'être aimée. Ce n'est que récemment que j'ai commencé à comprendre. Sai m'a appris que l'amour ne se monnaye pas. Pas plus qu'il ne se parlemente. L'amour s'offre, sans réserves et sans contrepartie aucune. Aimer, c'est donner sans rien attendre en retour. Sans rien _vouloir_ en retour.

Sai considère que ma vie vaut plus que son honneur, plus que les innombrables trésors de la Happou Navy, plus que sa propre vie. Et il ne veut pas que je le serve, ni que je lui sois _utile_. Non, tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est que je sois heureuse.

Et cela n'avait aucun sens, parce que j'étais _heureuse_ de le servir. Alors je me suis contentée de hocher la tête en souriant, parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre et que je ne voulais pas risquer de le perdre. Il n'y a pas cru une minute, et il a marmonné pour lui-même 'bah, j'imagine que ça prendra du temps'. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache que je l'ai entendu, ce jour-là.

J'ai l'impression que mes pensées m'échappent. Quand je me relis, mes phrases me paraissent atrocement décousues. J'ai un mal fou à ordonner mes mots, et les versions avortées de cette lettre semblent me narguer depuis le sol. Une part de moi voudrait froisser cette foutue feuille de papier et tout recommencer, pour faire les choses _bien_ , mais il se fait cruellement tard, et je n'aurais pas la force de tout recommencer à nouveau. Je ne fais qu'écrire, pourtant je suis épuisée, moralement. Quand Chinjao m'a conseillé de faire cette lettre, il a dit que je devais vous exorciser.

Je n'aurais pas cru que ce serait si éprouvant.

Le fond des choses, Jeune Maître, c'est que je comprends aujourd'hui que vous m'avez sauvée autant que vous m'avez détruite.

'Détruite'. Le mot est si violent que je voudrais le raturer jusqu'à crever le papier sous l'encre. Je voudrais l'effacer, le faire disparaître et l'oublier, mais je ne peux pas. Parce qu'il y a un fond de vérité dans ce mot. Vous avez entretenu mon besoin de reconnaissance pour vous assurer de ne pas me perdre. Parce que vous teniez à moi, je veux croire à cette idée et je m'y raccroche. Mais surtout parce que j'étais une arme précieuse, un outil efficace. Or, même si je suis une arme vivante grâce au Fruit du Démon que vous m'avez offert, je suis plus que cela.

Voilà ce que j'ai vraiment découvert aux côtés de Sai, voilà ce qu'il essaye de me faire comprendre depuis le début. Je ne suis pas seulement une arme. Je suis une personne, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, ses rêves et ses craintes, ses idéaux et ses fêlures. Je suis un être humain. Et je veux me battre pour cette humanité, cette précieuse identité que vous m'avez toujours refusé, et que je n'ai jamais osé revendiquer.

Vous m'avez appris à me battre pour obtenir ce que vous désiriez.

À présent, je vais me battre pour ce que _je_ désire.

C'est pourquoi je ne viendrais pas vous sauver. C'est pourquoi, demain, j'embarquerais avec mon époux pour rallier l'adversaire qui vous a défait, parce que Sai croit en Mugiwara, et que moi aussi, je veux croire en lui.

Je ne viendrais pas vous sauver. Même si vous avez besoin de moi, je... je ne veux plus me définir par rapport aux autres. Je ne veux plus me définir par rapport à vous. Je ne vous oublierais pas, et une part de moi ne cessera jamais de vous aimer, Jeune Maître, parce que vous êtes et restez mon sauveur, au même titre que vous êtes et restez mon ennemi. Vous m'avez apporté autant que vous m'avez privée. Vous m'avez aidée autant que vous m'avez _détruite_.

À jamais, vous resterez mon meilleur ennemi. Parce que sans vous, je ne serais pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Mais sans vous, j'aurais pu être tellement plus que celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Alors, je me défais de vous, pour me donner une chance d'être plus qu'une arme vivante.

À ce jour, je me défais du pseudonyme de Baby 5.

Adieu, Doffy.


	2. Pour une bouchée de pain

**Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Angst/Drama

 **Note :** Voilà un nouveau texte, que j'ai écrit il y a plusieurs semaines, quand j'ai commencé à plancher sur mon défi WANTED (parce que je suis incapable de me fixer sur _une seule idée_ et que mon esprit part toujours dans tous les sens). J'avais prévu de le poster plus tôt, mais j'ai manqué de temps.

Petite précision, il n'y aura _aucun ordre chronologique_ dans ce recueil.

* * *

 **Pour une bouchée de pain**

Tu marches vers ta mort.

La terre se craquelle sous tes pieds nus et l'horizon danse sous la chaleur incendiaire du soleil. Il y a de la poussière partout. Elle brunit ta peau et colle dans tes cheveux emmêlés. Elle pique tes yeux et assèche ta bouche. Le goût est pâteux sous ta langue mais ça te donne l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à manger. Tes lèvres trop sèches saignent alors que tu mastiques du vide qui a le goût de poussière. Ton estomac se tord et se contracte comme s'il voulait te manger de l'intérieur. Ça fait mal, mais tu ne veux pas pleurer. Tes larmes n'ont pas retenu Maman lorsqu'elle est partie.

Tu marches, un pied devant l'autre, sans véritable volonté consciente. Tu marches, parce que si tu restes immobile, tu as l'impression d'être morte. La sensation de mouvement te donne l'illusion de la vie.

Alors tu marches. Tu marches vers ta mort.

Tu n'as que six ans et la peau sur les os. Le morceau de tissu sale et informe que tu portes ne cache ni tes côtes saillantes, ni tes genoux calleux, ni tes bras secs comme des brindilles. Ta respiration fait un bruit bizarre quand elle passe tes lèvres, comme un sifflement. Ça rythme tes pas, et tu te laisses bercer, emporter par la répétitivité de ce son funeste. Quelque part dans ta poitrine, le dernier décompte de ta vie a commencé, et les secondes s'égrènent alors que tu marches vers ta mort.

Tu trébuches sur un caillou, et tu es surprise de l'avoir senti sous tes pieds. La peau, à cet endroit, est couverte d'une couche de crasse si épaisse, que tu ne sens plus ni tes ampoules crevées, ni les aspérités du sol aussi maigre que toi.

Un semblant de curiosité te traverse et tu ramasses la pierre. Tu la fait tourner entre tes doigts et tu souffles pour enlever la poussière qui la recouvre. Il y a plein d'aspérités dessus, comme sur la croûte du pain. Tu regardes de plus près, et tu vois plein de petits trous sur la surface. Comme du fromage. Alors, tu mets le caillou dans ta bouche et tu l'avales.

Le monstre dans ton ventre va manger le caillou au lieu de te manger, toi.

Tu recommences à marcher en écoutant le sifflement de la vie qui s'échappe de tes lèvres quand tu respires. Un pied devant l'autre, et tu avances. Un pied devant l'autre, et tu meurs un peu plus à chaque pas. Un pied devant l'autre. Tu marches longtemps. À un certain moment, tu réalises qu'il fait nuit, et froid. Tes dents claquent, tes doigts tremblent. Il fait très, très, très froid, tu le sens sur ta peau qui frissonne, et pourtant tu as chaud. C'est bizarre. La sueur coule sur ton front, irrite tes yeux et descend sur tes joues comme des larmes. Le monstre dans ton ventre se réveille et tu as mal.

Tellement mal que tu tombes par terre en te tenant le ventre, et les larmes perlent à tes yeux. _Pardon, Maman_. Ton estomac brûle, et déchire, et saigne. Un spasme te traverse, violent et douloureux. Tu te plies en deux alors qu'une bile acide remonte ta gorge. Tu vomis le caillou. Le monstre n'en a pas voulu. Il faudra que tu trouves autre chose à lui donner si tu ne veux pas qu'il te mange de l'intérieur.

Fatiguée, tu t'endors.

À ton réveil, le soleil est haut dans le ciel et il fait tellement chaud que tu as l'impression de brûler vive. Tu te lèves une première fois, mais tes jambes ne supportent pas ton poids et tu retournes à la terre. Il te faut quatre tentatives en tout avant de pouvoir tenir sur tes pieds. Tu vois le caillou par terre, et tu le ramasses pour le mettre dans ta poche.

En regardant autour de toi, tu réalises que dans ta marche aveugle, tu es finalement arrivée dans une ville.

Mais il n'y a personne.

Le vent souffle, fait danser les feuilles mortes et la poussière. Le silence est pesant, moite comme le soleil. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de maisons, mais elles sont toutes en ruines. Tu marches dans les décombres, et tes yeux regardent la misère sans la voir. Le vide et la mort sont les seuls propriétaires de ce lieu. Ils font écho à ce qu'il y a en toi, quelque part dans ta poitrine, et qui décompte à chaque seconde, à chaque pas, la faim qui te dévore, la fin qui te colonise.

Entre deux planches de bois et un bloc de pierre, tu trouves un morceau de pain. Il est dur, sec, rassis, plein d'échardes et de poussière. Il ne sent pas très bon. Mais le monstre dans ton ventre se réveille, et tu veux pas être dévorée de l'intérieur, alors tu portes le pain à tes lèvres.

\- Donne-moi ça.

Tu lèves les yeux sur un homme, grand, si grand que le soleil se cache derrière lui.

Tes yeux se plissent parce que le contre-jour t'empêche de le voir vraiment. Tu ne peux pas discerner son visage mais tu vois des plumes roses qui flottent autour de lui, et tu te demandes s'il n'est pas un oiseau descendu du paradis.

Il s'accroupit devant toi et le soleil s'enfuit.

\- Donne-moi ce morceau de pain, répète-t-il lentement, en détachant chaque syllabe.

Ses cheveux blonds se dressent en pics aventureux sur son crâne, il a de jolies lunettes roses et son sourire est si large qu'il pourrait dévorer le monde entier. Ses dents sont blanches et bien alignées. C'est un sourire qui fait un peu peur, mais ça reste un beau sourire.

Le monstre dans ton ventre grogne et s'impatiente. Il a faim. Si tu ne manges pas le morceau de pain, c'est le monstre qui va te manger, tu le sais. Le monstre te fait peur. Mais tu as l'habitude. En revanche, c'est la première fois qu'on te demande quelque chose. Cet homme... tu ne le connais pas, mais n'a-t-il pas besoin de ce morceau de pain, puisqu'il te le demande ? Alors, n'a-t-il pas, en quelque sorte, besoin de toi ?

 _Personne ne t'aimeras jamais, tu ne sers à rien._

Maman est partie, mais tu l'entends toujours dans ta tête. Alors, tu oublies le monstre dans ton ventre et tu donnes le morceau de pain à l'homme qui t'a trouvée.

\- Merci. Fufufufu...

Des rires résonnent derrière toi, et quand tu te retournes, tu vois que d'autres personnes sont là. Tu ne comprends pas leurs rires, mais l'homme sourit toujours, alors tout va bien. Tu lui souris en retour, pour faire comme eux, et parce que cela te donne la sensation d'être acceptée.

L'homme se lève tout à coup, laisse tomber le morceau de pain par terre, lève bien haut la jambe et piétine méthodiquement la nourriture, qui crisse et craque sous son pied, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une bouillie informe. L'homme sourit encore et les rires continuent dans ton dos. Tu ne comprends pas vraiment, mais tu ne veux pas être tenue à l'écart, alors tu ris avec eux.

\- Bwéhéhé... C'est une idiote, celle-là ! Hé ? Hé ? C'est une idiote !

\- Fermez-la.

La voix est froide, intransigeante. Et le silence revient aussitôt, sec et tranchant comme une lame affûtée. Toi aussi, tu t'es tue en même temps que les autres. Instinctivement.

L'homme se penche à nouveau sur toi. Tu as peur, mais il sourit encore, alors tout va bien.

\- Je t'autorise à me suivre, petit insecte. Mais il te faudra montrer ta valeur, ou je t'écraserais sous ma botte.

Ton cœur bat la chamade et tu as des frissons glacés dans le bas du dos. Une part de toi voudrait couiner et se recroqueviller par terre. Mais même s'il fait peur, l'homme sourit toujours. Et il veut bien te prendre avec lui.

Alors tu lui souris, et lorsqu'il se détourne, tu lui emboîtes tout naturellement le pas.

Et dans l'ombre du grand manteau à plumes, tu marches, un pas après l'autre.


	3. Masque Nuptial

**Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Érotique, Hurt/Comfort (avec un soupçon de Angst, parce que visiblement, je ne sais pas faire sans)

 **Note :** Il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique dans ce recueil. Et j'adresse un très grand **MERCI** à Ogog, ma bêta-lectrice sur ce texte, dont les précieux conseils m'ont permis d'écrire une fin digne de ce nom pour cette histoire.

 _(Littéralement, 'Ka no kuni' signifie 'Le Pays des Fleurs'.)_

* * *

 **Masque Nuptial**

Sai avait du respect pour les femmes.

Il les voyait comme des êtres humains avant de les voir comme des partenaires sexuelles. Mais _putain_ , il devait bien admettre que Baby 5 était _bonne_. Il avait eu un certain nombre d'amantes, il connaissait les choses de l'amour et du sexe. Mais _bordel_ , il n'avait jamais autant pris son pied qu'avec sa récente épouse. Elle pouvait le faire jouir trois fois d'affilée, rien qu'avec sa langue.

Sans même prendre son érection dans sa bouche. Juste en le léchant et l'embrassant.

Rien que d'y penser, il sentait déjà une pointe de désir brûler dans son aine.

Seulement, cela le mettait aussi mal à l'aise, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, avec un frisson désagréable, dans quelles circonstances elle avait acquis un tel talent. Sai _savait_ au sujet des multiples fiancés qui avaient demandé Baby 5 en mariage, avant d'être méthodiquement _éradiqués_ par Doflamingo, et s'il avait bien des raisons de haïr l'ancien Corsaire, Sai lui était au moins reconnaissant de cela. Mais la protection du pirate n'était pas suffisante à la vulnérabilité de la jeune femme, prête à offrir au premier venu tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer.

Le Commandant de la Happou Navy ne connaissait pas les détails. Depuis que son épousée avait réalisé à quel point le sujet le rendait furieux, elle s'échinait à éviter la question, changeant de sujet ou opérant des diversions stratégiques comme seules les femmes savent le faire. Et quelque chose de lâche en Sai se satisfaisait de cette ignorance, car il craignait de réduire le monde en cendres devant les ignominies dévoilées. Il sentait pourtant l'étendue des dégâts chez Baby 5, sans pouvoir l'expliquer ni le comprendre, il sentait que des égoïstes avaient usé d'elle jusqu'à réduire son amour-propre à néant.

Il détestait ces figures anonymes pour cela. Et il se haïssait plus encore d'en profiter à posteriori.

Elle avait des manières, au lit, auxquelles il était incapable de résister. De ses doigts et de ses lèvres, elle le laissait épuisé et haletant, incapable de pensées cohérentes.

Son endurance dépassait celle de Sai, pourtant athlète aguerri par les entraînements et les combats. La jeune femme parvenait à tordre et étendre son corps avec une souplesse qui le laissait pantois à chaque fois. Elle lui avait fait expérimenter des acrobaties qu'il aurait cru impossibles, et aurait été incapable de seulement concevoir. La jouissance était à chaque fois violente, dévastatrice, totale... il se laissait emporter par le plaisir comme un tsunami, pantin désarticulé, marionnette stupide, entre ses mains expertes.

Mais une fois l'orgasme passé et la tempête apaisée, la culpabilité suintait dans sa poitrine comme du poison de digitale, d'avoir profité des talents de Baby 5 pour son propre plaisir, d'avoir tiré profit des abus de son passé. Quel misérable dépourvu d'honneur était-il donc pour exploiter ainsi le besoin de reconnaissance de son épouse ? Ne valait-il pas mieux que Doflamingo, et tous ces ignobles fiancés, à se servir d'elle pour son plaisir personnel ?

Sai ne s'en était même pas rendu compte au début.

Distrait par les formes voluptueuses et les gestes affriolants, aveuglé par sa glorieuse nudité, il n'avait guère prêté attention aux sourires factices et aux gloussements simulés. À présent, il ne voyait que cela. Dès que Baby 5 le rejoignait au lit, elle n'était plus que moues taquines et mimiques espiègles, rires aigus et bruits de gorges licencieux, mais cela n'avait rien de vrai, rien de sincère. Son attitude n'était que comédie, jeu malsain pour mieux lui plaire, jeu désespéré de crainte de le perdre. Et il haïssait son corps de céder aussi facilement à quelques gestes calculés, il se haïssait d'être aussi faible devant le corps sculptural de son épouse, de jouir de son physique sans se soucier de son plaisir à elle, de son bonheur, alors qu'il s'agissait là de son devoir d'époux. Il en était venu à redouter les instants d'intimité, tant la culpabilité consécutive à l'acte le rongeait de l'intérieur, comme une décoction de belladone, empoisonnant son propre plaisir.

Aussi, un soir, alors qu'elle s'appliquait déjà à défaire l'attache de son pantalon, Sai l'arrêta d'un geste et lui intima de s'allonger sur le dos, en travers du matelas moelleux du lit conjugal. Bien que légèrement surprise, Baby 5 s'exécuta sans rechigner.

Il ne savait pas très bien comment poursuivre, mais il devait agir, _faire quelque chose._

\- Ne bouge pas, lui souffla-t-il. Laisse-moi faire...

La docilité avec laquelle la jeune femme s'étendit à ses pieds, offerte comme une simple poupée de plaisir, morceau de viande en offrande sur l'autel de la masculinité, lui tordit l'estomac mais Sai se força à chasser cette pensée. Très vite, pour ne pas perdre l'impulsion qui le guidait, le jeune homme commença à déboutonner son chemisier, dévoilant sa généreuse poitrine sertie de soie et de dentelles blanches.

Aussitôt Baby 5 se mit à gémir avec une application morbide, tressautant à chaque contact. Gêné par l'expression figée sur son visage, ce masque de plaisir qui n'en était pas, Sai plongea la tête au creux de ses seins. Du bout des doigts, il défit le sous-vêtement, puis l'envoya quelque part au loin avec le chemisier. Il parcourut de ses phalanges la peau blanche et douce, explora de sa langue les monts et les creux de son corps, s'efforçant d'ignorer les cris aigus et les bruits de gorge qui sonnaient désaccordés. Mais renoncer n'était pas une option alors le Commandant de la Happou Navy s'appliqua à caresser et cajoler chaque centimètre de peau, déterminé à trouver les zones érogènes qui briseraient le masque de _Baby 5_.

Mais bien qu'il embrassât soigneusement la peau fine et sensible au creux de son cou ; bien qu'il cueillît, tantôt avec douceur, tantôt avec fougue, la pointe érigée de ses tétons, sa jeune épouse continuait sa comédie nuptiale.

Troublé mais toujours déterminé, repoussant la culpabilité gluante de ne même pas parvenir à combler sa femme correctement, Sai se pencha sur le côté, embrassant du bout des lèvres le galbe de son sein et, glissant en avant, lécha la peau musquée de son aisselle. Le corps de Baby 5 se crispa légèrement et elle gigota un peu moins sous ses attentions. Elle s'appliquait toujours à être voluptueusement sonore, cependant quelque chose avait changé. Poussé par son instinct, le jeune homme explora de sa langue cette zone particulière, goûtant sa sueur et appréciant l'odeur, forte et piquante de sa compagne. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les parfums cosmétiques et fleuris des femmes de Ka, c'était l'arôme d'une guerrière, d'une combattante qui ne craignait ni les armes ni les larmes, et rien que cela le fit bander dur dans son pantalon.

Il pressa son visage sous son bras, en voulant plus, se repaissant de ce goût sauvage et épicé qui éveillait quelque chose de rugissant en lui. Un authentique frisson traversa le corps de Baby 5, ses cris s'espacèrent, entrecoupés de respirations creuses et profondes. Sai releva la tête et croisa pour la première fois le regard de sa femme, devinant à travers le masque affiché une lueur trouble, tremblante de désir.

Se redressant précipitamment, il se rua sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

Le baiser fut fougueux et empressé, alors qu'il la dévorait à pleine bouche. Elle n'était pas en reste, mettant autant d'ardeur que lui dans l'étreinte. Leurs langues nouées, leurs dents s'entrechoquant, chacun respirait le souffle de l'autre et peu importe que l'oxygène vint à leur manquer. Au milieu de leurs lèvres mêlées, Baby 5 laissa échapper un grognement, grave, rauque, qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses gémissements aigus et factices.

Alors Sai sut ce qu'il allait faire. S'arrachant aux lèvres de son amante, il se releva à genoux devant elle. Aussitôt la jeune femme amorça un mouvement similaire, tendant déjà la main vers la bosse de son entrejambe.

\- Non, gronda-t-il avec plus de brusquerie qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Un sang brûlant coulait dans ses veines et il peinait à contenir sa propre excitation.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Baby 5 se rallongea lentement sur le lit, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, ses prunelles comme deux puits de pétrole, brillantes et insaisissables.

Sans quitter son regard, Sai fit lentement glisser la jupe de la jeune femme, laissant à dessein ses doigts s'attarder le long de ses jambes. Le vêtement abandonné quelque part dans les draps aux motifs floraux, il traça sur ses cuisses des arabesques secrètes, des idéogrammes inconnus dont le sens était pourtant sans équivoque. Et toujours ses yeux dans les siens, comme ancrés dans cette mer de pétrole qu'il lui semblait découvrir pour la première fois.

Le jeune homme releva sa jambe gauche et embrassa doucement l'intérieur de son genou. Il put voir, nettement, le frisson de plaisir remonter le long du corps de Baby 5 et, ravi, il recommença encore et encore, ses doigts jouant sur sa peau fine, sa langue cherchant chaque point sensible, de ses genoux jusqu'aux cuisses. Sa femme finit tremblante et échevelée, les mèches défaites de sa coiffure traversant son visage en sueur, ses joues colorées et ses lèvres rouges de leurs baisers. Finis les petits cris aigus et les gloussements, terminés les bruits de gorge et les gémissements factices, envolée la comédie, ne restait plus que frissons incontrôlables, souffle creux et grognements érotiques.

Fiévreux, Sai retira de gestes fébriles la culotte de Baby 5 et aussitôt glissa ses doigts sur son intimité chaude et humide. Le corps de son épouse se cambra, sa respiration se fit hachée, erratique alors qu'il se jouait de caresses et de pressions, d'effleurements fuyants autant que de frottements accentués.

Très vite, incapable de se retenir, il s'allongea entre ses jambes pour retrouver sur ses lèvres son goût de musc et d'épices, sa saveur de guerrière intrépide. Sa langue se glissa dans les replis de chair soyeuse, approfondit ce baiser des plus intimes, cherchant toujours plus loin sa liqueur brûlante, cajolant chaque courbe, chaque aspérité de ce monde de féminité.

Relevant brièvement le yeux, il s'aperçut que Baby 5 avait glissé sa main droite sur ses seins, dont elle caressait avec empressement la pointe durcie. La vision de sa femme œuvrant pour son propre et seul plaisir signa la victoire du Commandant de la Happou Navy. Ce geste de masturbation, inespéré et pourtant si naturel, l'excita plus que jamais et il redoubla d'ardeur sous son pubis, mêlant ses doigts à ses lèvres et sa langue, faisant rouler la petite boule de nerfs source du plaisir, explorant plus bas la longueur du périnée.

La jeune femme se cambra plus fort, sa voix rauque et grave gémissant le prénom de son époux. Elle releva ses hanches et referma sa main libre sur les cheveux de son partenaire, pressant le visage de l'homme contre elle, afin de forcer l'étreinte brûlante de ses lèvres affamées. Ses longs ongles manucurés tracèrent des sillons de feu sur le crâne de Sai, envoyant une décharge de plaisir qui descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale et atterrit droit dans son érection douloureuse. Presque aussitôt, il sentit les parois intimes se contracter sous ses doigts et Baby 5 poussa un long grognement qui résonna jusqu'au creux de son ventre. La jouissance traversa le corps de son épouse en vagues successives et croissantes, qu'il sentit naître et grandir sous ses lèvres. Il accompagna ses convulsions de plaisir de douces caresses, savourant chaque soubresaut, chaque crispation comme une victoire personnelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente s'affaler sur le matelas.

Sai se releva, appréciant le spectacle de son corps abandonné, couvert de sueur et légèrement tremblant, de son visage alangui au milieu des mèches d'ébène défaites, et de son regard trouble.

En pleine effervescence, il envoya valser son pantalon et empoigna sa verge tendue. Le contact de ses propres doigts fut rude, mais il n'eut besoin que de quelques mouvements pour jouir à son tour. Il profita à peine de l'orgasme, venu trop vite et sans prévenir, mais peu lui importait. D'un mouchoir récupéré dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, il essuya distraitement les traces blanches laissées sur le ventre de Baby 5 avant de s'affaler à ses côtés.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui vint se blottir contre elle, la présence de son corps contre le sien réchauffant son cœur. Ses doigts caressaient paresseusement sa peau nue et Sai s'assoupit, bercé par le rythme lent et calme de sa respiration.

.

Sai n'aimait pas les fleurs.

Elles demandaient un entretien rigoureux et s'entouraient d'un cérémonial alambiqué, aux règles complexes. Pas de chrysanthèmes pour célébrer la naissance du premier enfant d'un Commandant de Navy rival, pas de brassée d'aconits ou de roses noires pour entamer un traité de paix, pas de bouquet de lys orange pour une négociation avec l'Ordre des Artisans...

Qui donc avait eu l'idée d'attribuer autant de symboles et de subtilités à de simples plantes ? Il détestait cette tradition, au Pays de Ka, de recourir aux fleurs à la moindre occasion, au moindre prétexte, faisant de la plus petite des erreurs une faute politique pouvant mener jusqu'à une déclaration de guerre. Ce n'était même pas une blague, tout le monde connaissait l'histoire de Shikimou, illustre Général, qui avait envoyé des cyclamens - marque de séparation et de rupture - à son allié tactique, lequel s'était alors retourné contre lui au beau milieu du champ de bataille, signant la fin de la Berabou Navy.

Depuis son ascension au poste de Commandant de la Happou Navy, Sai s'arrachait les cheveux à cause de ces _foutues_ compositions florales, à la grande exaspération de son grand-père... et à la bruyante hilarité de son frère.

De son point de vue, il n'y avait d'autre place pour ces _foutues_ fleurs qu'un vaste champ sauvage, loin de la ville et des hommes.

Aussi, lorsqu'il aperçut au loin un vendeur de rue s'approcher de Baby 5, l'œil arqué en rapace et les mains encombrées de volumineux bouquets, Sai eut l'envie furieuse de lui balancer son poing dans la figure.

Des mois après leur mariage, son épouse commençait tout juste à délaisser le masque façonné sous la domination de Doflamingo. La bataille avait été de longue haleine, et le combat était encore loin d'être achevé. Il y avait eu des jours glorieux, où Baby 5 parlait pour elle-même et non pour les autres, où naissait entre eux une complicité nouvelle et libre, où l'intimité se définissait en partage. Et il y avait eu des jours orageux, où la jeune femme se faisait marionnette à son service, peu importe que ses fils soient tranchés ; où Sai souffrait tant de la voir prisonnière de sa propre vie qu'il hurlait et tempêtait contre elle, regrettant dans la seconde les mots impulsifs, et souffrant plus encore de voir le mal qu'il lui faisait.

Dans ces moments-là, il se résolvait à _fuir_ , parce qu'il ne savait pas manier les mots, et que combattre faisait plus de mal que de bien. Sa fierté en miettes et le cœur en poussière, il se réfugiait alors sur le terrain d'entraînement, où seul Boo osait le rejoindre. Les heures passaient, alors qu'il épuisait sa fureur dans l'effort et la sueur, chaque coup de pied arrachant une partie de sa douleur. Il aurait voulu retrouver chaque homme ayant profité de sa femme, chaque vermine, chaque monstre, et les anéantir tous, sans exception et sans pitié aucune. Il imaginait leurs visages, et les faisait ployer sous ses coups forcenés.

Mais cela ne changeait rien aux blessures de Baby 5 ; elle se jetait à ses pieds chaque fois qu'il revenait du terrain d'entraînement, en larmes et l'implorant de la pardonner, de la laisser l'aimer et le satisfaire comme une bonne épouse se devait de le faire.

Au désespoir, fébrile, elle délaçait son pantalon, pour racheter sa faute, parce que c'était là la seule chose qu'elle sache faire pour résoudre un conflit. La seule qu'on lui ait jamais inculquée. Et bien que cela le révolte, il avait appris que repousser ses avances dans ces circonstances était dévastateur pour la jeune femme, alors persuadée d'être rejetée et abandonnée. Malade de culpabilité, il la laissait faire, mais chassait ensuite le poison des remords en s'échinant à la combler plus qu'elle-même ne le faisait jamais. Cela ne fonctionnait pas toujours, il échouait parfois à lui faire atteindre l'orgasme, ce qui l'emplissait d'une frustration poisseuse. Mais elle se laissait peu à peu aller entre ses bras, et cela apaisait tout le reste.

Un traumatisme ne s'efface pas en une seule nuit, lui répétait Boo, et il en faisait l'amère expérience.

Mais en combattant aguerri, en chef d'armée éprouvé, il n'avait jamais renoncé, ne cédant pas un mètre de terrain, attaquant sans répit jusqu'à obtenir une victoire totale. Il bataillait, chaque soir, à lui donner autant qu'il recevait, si ce n'est plus. Et peu importe qu'ils ne ferment pas l'œil de la nuit, qu'il se retarde aux réunions matinales de la Happou Navy, et que toute la caserne jase sur le temps qu'ils passaient en chambre.

Sai ne renonçait pas.

Et il ne tolérait pas de voir ses efforts mis à mal par des égoïstes cherchant à profiter de son épouse, fussent-ils incorrigibles gourmands au mess, travailleurs dans le besoin, ou vendeurs de fleurs dans les rues de la capitale.

Il traversa l'avenue d'un pas furieux, alors que le sournois insistait en sourires mielleux et gestes onctueux, vantant les mérites de son bouquet devant la jeune femme indécise.

\- Hé, toi ! gronda-t-il avec colère.

\- Merci, dit Baby 5 au vendeur. Ma vie est déjà suffisamment fleurie.

Le marchand ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, aperçut Sai qui approchait en fulminant, et choisit judicieusement de se retirer, non sans un dernier regard dépité. Sai le regarda s'éloigner d'un œil mauvais, puis se tourna vers sa conjointe qu'il eut la surprise de découvrir les mains vides.

\- Tu n'as pas acheté de fleurs ? demanda-t-il stupidement.

\- Non, répondit Baby 5 d'un air enjoué.

Le jeune homme resta figé de stupéfaction, alors qu'il réalisait lentement qu'elle venait de _refuser_ une offre.

Quelque chose de chaud et de pétillant monta lentement dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il la dévisageait le cœur plein de fierté. Son absence de réaction cependant, troubla Baby 5 dont le sourire se fana lentement. Ses vieilles angoisses ternirent son joli visage, et elle lui demanda d'un ton incertain :

\- J'aurais dû ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je déteste les fleurs.


	4. Fureur

**Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Général, Action, Fight

 **Note :** Il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique dans ce recueil.

* * *

 **Fureur**

Five est en compagnie des Hommes de la Happou Navy, occupée à vérifier l'équipement des troupes. Les guerriers de Ka sont rompus au combat, mais chaque affrontement suscite sa part de tension nerveuse. Ils n'ont peur ni des coups, ni du sang, mais estiment suffisamment leur vie pour ne pas souhaiter mourir. Ils se battront, pour l'honneur et pour leur Commandant. Ils se battront, parce que c'est ce qu'ils sont, et la fureur du combat chante déjà dans leurs veines, parce qu'ils croient en cette guerre. En leur victoire.

Mais les secondes glissent comme des lames de rasoirs, dans cet instant creux et vide qui précède l'affrontement. Alors ils parlent ensemble, plaisantent en riant fort, moyen d'évacuer la pression et l'attente de la bataille à venir, lorsque Five aperçoit la silhouette aristocrate de Trafalgar Law, regard gris et mine sombre, plantée près du feu de camp.

\- Alors, c'est vrai.

Elle se redresse, devinant la provocation malgré le ton neutre.

La jeune femme ne l'a pas revu depuis qu'ils ont quitté Dressrosa, et les cendres d'un Empire né à North Blue. Elle a entendu parler de lui, bien sûr. Son alliance avec Mugiwara, et leurs victoires successives contre pas moins de deux Yonko, ont fait couler beaucoup d'encre. Cependant, elle n'a jamais vraiment pensé se retrouver face à lui un jour, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle attendait ou si elle redoutait ces retrouvailles. Elle est autant traître que lui aujourd'hui, et si Five ne regrette rien de ses choix, se confronter à une telle réalité lui fait quand même mal, quelque part.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-elle.

Elle ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre, et a la surprise de voir Law se raidir. Le regard légèrement fuyant, il explique être là pour Mugiwara. Pourtant leur alliance a été dissoute, c'était dans les gros titres de la semaine dernière, et Sai lui en a même parlé. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse en apprendre plus, une longue et puissante note résonne à travers tout le camp militaire. Le cor de guerre.

Five échange un dernier regard avec Law. Étrangement le ressentiment et les doutes s'envolent, alors que l'un comme l'autre ont la certitude d'être à la bonne place.

C'est l'heure de la bataille.

.

Elle sent sa présence, avant même de le voir.

La bataille fait rage, elle a perdu Sai de vue mais Five reconnaît encore autour d'elle plusieurs hommes de la Happou Navy, ainsi que d'autres de leurs alliés. Une énergie furieuse anime son corps, la poudre brûle dans ses veines et les lames affleurent sous sa peau, alors qu'elle se fait tour à tour canon de revolver, sabre aiguisé, lance-flammes et hache tranchante. Sourire ardent aux lèvres, elle mord si fort sa cigarette que celle-ci manque de tomber en morceaux sous ses dents. Dans la fureur du combat, elle se sent plus vivante que jamais, parce qu'elle se bat aujourd'hui pour ses propres choix, et non pour ceux d'un autre.

Five n'est plus la marionnette de personne.

Pourtant, dès lors qu'elle devine sa présence, elle se fige au milieu des silhouettes enfiévrées par la bataille. Ses membres deviennent lourds, son cœur ralentit, comme sur le point de s'arrêter, et chaque goutte d'oxygène semble peser une tonne sur sa poitrine.

Autour d'elle, la fureur.

En son âme, le néant.

La cigarette s'échappe de ses lèvres et tombe lentement sur le sol comme un pétale fané.

Et tout à coup, il est là, devant elle. Les pans de son manteau claquent dans le vent, les enveloppant dans un nuage de plumes roses, coupés du monde.

Les combats font toujours rage, plus violents et frénétiques que jamais, mais Five en a à peine conscience. Elle voit, juste devant ses yeux, son torse imposant, laissé apparent par sa chemise entrouverte, mais n'ose relever le regard vers son visage. Elle reconnaît son odeur, de fleurs et de cendres, alors un frisson la traverse.

Parce qu'elle sait déjà ce qui va suivre.

\- Baby 5, souffle-t-il.

Un murmure, au milieu de la cohue de guerre, qui résonne à ses oreilles comme un cor funeste.

Elle gémit sous ce pseudonyme qu'elle a renié, sous ce nom qu'elle n'a plus entendu depuis des semaines et qu'elle croyait avoir oublié. Pourtant, l'entendre de sa voix réveille les fantômes, pas si vieux que ça. Il lève lentement la main et vient enserrer sa nuque entre ses doigts puissants. Il la tire vers lui, dans une étreinte qui est une prison. Le visage pressé contre son torse, la jeune femme sent les larmes couler sur ses joues, et ruisseler sur les muscles de son ancien maître. Five ne sait pas si elle pleure de soulagement, ou de terreur.

\- Tu m'a manquée, Baby 5.

Son cœur se vrille à ces mots, douloureux de sentir la toile du Marionnettiste se poser à nouveau sur elle, et en même temps heureux, tellement heureux, d'exister et d'avoir sa place dans le monde.

Sous ses yeux, et dans ses bras, elle est enfin utile, reconnue pour ses talents, apprécié à son égale valeur. Elle mourrait pour lui, car sinon à quoi bon mourir ? Elle n'a d'autres buts que d'être là pour lui, comme il est là pour elle. Il l'a sauvée, du monde et de la misère, alors elle peut bien lui offrir en échange sa vie comme sa mort, car elle lui appartient.

Et tant qu'elle lui appartient, elle n'est pas seule.

\- Baby 5, j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle relève la tête à cette requête informulée. Doflamingo n'a pas changé, aussi grand qu'un Dieu, sourire dévoreur de monde aux lèvres ; les lunettes sanguines sur son visage lui donnent l'allure d'un prédateur, aussi dangereux que possessif. Baby 5 frissonne de la tête aux pieds, portée par une nécessité, une urgence souveraine dont elle ne peut se défaire, et dont elle ne songe pas un seul instant à se détourner.

\- Que puis-je faire, Jeune Maître ?

Elle attend, fébrile, l'ordre qui lui permettra de briller et d'exister aux yeux de Joker. Elle souhaite tellement lui être utile, prouver sa place ; elle veut lui être importante, _nécessaire_ , car c'est la seule chose qui lui permet d'être vivante.

Doflamingo se baisse vers elle, l'enveloppant de plumes roses, et lui ordonne :

\- Tue Sai. Tue-le pour moi.

.

\- Happou ! Avec moi !

Le Commandant brandit sa hallebarde en signe de ralliement, et se précipite vers l'ennemi, une foule de valeureux guerriers dans son sillage. Les cris de ses camarades résonnent autour de lui, et il abat son arme avec une ferveur conquérante. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de combattre. C'est bien la première fois qu'une Navy de Ka s'implique de façon aussi visible et ostentatoire auprès de pirates, mais Sai se fiche bien des commérages et des on-dits. Il suit des valeurs qui lui sont propres et ses hommes, pour la plupart, n'ont rien eu à y redire, lorsqu'il est rentré au Pays en annonçant avoir inféodé la Happou Navy à Mugiwara.

Un adversaire se rue soudain vers lui en brandissant une masse d'armes qu'il dévie d'un crochet ajusté de sa hallebarde avant de lui adresser un coup de pied imprégné de Haki, qui l'envoie valser à plusieurs mètres de là. Lorsqu'il se redresse, Sai est encerclé par trois hommes, qui le toisent de leur supériorité numérique.

Un rictus déforme les lèvres du Commandant.

Il feinte à gauche, et lorsque les trois se bousculent vers lui, Sai se faufile dans l'ouverture dévoilée, à droite. D'une souple glissade, il se retrouve dans le dos du plus grand qu'il tranche de sa hallebarde. Le sang n'a même pas fini de gicler qu'il abat la hampe de son arme sur le deuxième, profitant de son élan pour faucher les jambes du troisième. Il focalise son énergie avec une maîtrise née de la pratique, enveloppant son pied de Hassoken pour écraser son adversaire au sol. Le seul ennemi encore debout, se frottant douloureusement le crâne, le dévisage avec incertitude. Son hésitation signe sa défaite, alors que Sai l'envoie bouler à l'autre bout du champ de bataille.

Dans la foule hargneuse, il aperçoit la silhouette de Five et un soulagement retenu trop longtemps coule dans ses veines. Ils se sont perdus de vue dans la bataille, et il est heureux que sa femme soit saine et sauve.

Il esquisse un pas vers elle, mais se fige en la voyant ramasser une épée par terre et la jeter sur lui de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi n'utilise-t-elle pas son fruit du démon ? Éberlué, il n'évite la lame acérée que par un réflexe si profondément ancré en lui qu'il a tout juste conscience de son geste. Sai se demande encore pourquoi elle agit ainsi. Y-a-t-il un ennemi, dans son dos, prêt à le pourfendre ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Va-t-en ! Enfuis-toi !

\- Quoi ?

Il voit alors son visage ravagé de larmes, et la grimace de douleur qui déforme ses traits. Il n'a jamais vu autant de détresse dans son regard pétrole. Quelque chose de froid et d'horrible se saisit de lui.

Dans sa course, Five ramasse un poignard sur un cadavre encore chaud, puis bondit sur son époux, la lame dirigée droit vers sa poitrine. Il retient son poignet à la dernière seconde, et la pointe écorche ses côtes, juste à l'emplacement du cœur. Son souffle se suspend, non à l'idée de mourir, mais au désarroi qui habite son épouse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, bordel ?

\- Il me contrôle, sanglote Five. Doflamingo.

Le nom sort en syllabes écorchées entre ses lèvres tremblantes.

Un rugissement silencieux résonne dans la tête de Sai, et sa main sur le poignet de sa femme se crispe si fort que le poignard échappe à ses doigts et rebondit par terre. La rage, sournoise compagne qui veille dans son ombre depuis qu'il a appris à aimer Five, depuis qu'il a compris tout le mal qui suinte de l'ancien Corsaire ; la rage, souveraine et intransigeante, parasite son cœur, et déjà son regard parcourt la foule véhémente des combattants, à la recherche du pirate qu'il tuera de ses mains.

\- Où est...

Il ne voit pas venir le coup de pied de Five, qui le cueille au creux des reins et le fait vaciller.

Sai lâche le poignet retenu et aussitôt la jeune femme lui assène un nouveau coup, avant de ramasser le poignard à ses pieds et de se ruer sur lui. Peinant à retrouver son équilibre, il évite de justesse alors que son épouse, en pleurs, le conjure de prendre la fuite. Mais il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut pas la laisser derrière lui. Raffermissant ses appuis, il encaisse de plein fouet l'attaque et parvient à saisir les bras de Five, l'immobilisant.

\- Où est-il ? grogne-t-il avec fureur.

Le visage de la jeune femme se décompose alors qu'elle comprend de qui il parle.

\- Non ! Il te tuera !

\- Pas si je le tue avant, rétorque-t-il mais elle ne l'écoute pas.

\- Tu dois fuir, Sai. Je t'en prie, va-t-en. Pars loin d'ici ! Sauve-toi !

\- Et te laisser ici ? rugit-il. Entre ses griffes ? Jamais !

Five a un sursaut, dans ses sanglots, alors qu'elle prend mesure de ces paroles.

Elle s'est brisée de l'intérieur, devant l'ordre de Doflamingo. Le masque de Baby 5, bancal et instable, construit à la va-vite par quelques mots bien choisis, a volé en éclats et elle s'est dégagée des bras geôliers de son maître en hurlant que non, _jamais_ , elle ne le ferait pas. Doflamingo ne s'est pas démonté pour autant, son sourire plus large que jamais :

\- Oh, si. Tu vas le faire.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu deviner, comprendre, _agir,_ faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, même s'il n'y avait rien à faire... les fils parasites ont piqué ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes, tout son corps. Elle est à nouveau sa prisonnière, comme avant. Sauf que la conscience nouvelle de ses barreaux rend sa captivité plus insupportable que jamais. Elle a lutté, tout au long de sa course à travers le champ de bataille, et elle lutte encore, contre ses bras et ses jambes qui ne sont plus les siens, mais les fils de Doflamingo sont robustes.

Elle ne veut pas assister, impuissante, au drame de sa propre vie. Elle ne peut pas voir Sai mourir, elle ne peut pas voir son sang sur ses propres mains.

Doflamingo le sait bien, que cela la détruira de façon irrémédiable.

\- Brise-moi les jambes ! hurle-t-elle, au désespoir.

Le Commandant de la Happou Navy, pourtant redoutable combattant, sursaute à ses mots et Five lui en veut presque de cette faiblesse, parce qu'elle sait bien que Doflamingo ne laissera pas passer une telle opportunité. Les fils dansent, et d'un puissant crochet aux jambes, elle met son époux à terre. Sa main armée vole vers son torse exposé et il la retient d'extrême justesse, avant de la plaquer au sol d'une torsion du poignet.

Five connaît cette clé de bras, ils l'ont répétée à plusieurs reprises lors des entraînements, mais Doflamingo ne réagit pas assez vite, et elle est soulagée de sentir le corps de Sai qui pèse sur son dos en la maintenant immobile, dans une prise impossible à défaire.

\- Brise-moi les jambes, répète-t-elle, haletante.

La chute lui a coupé le souffle, et elle est de toute façon incapable de maîtriser les tremblements furieux de son corps, en proie à une panique désespérée qu'elle ne parvient pas à contenir.

\- Je serais immobilisée. Doflamingo ne pourra plus se servir de moi.

Elle sent Sai hésiter dans son dos.

Mais ils n'ont pas le temps pour ça, ils n'ont pas le droit à l'erreur, pas alors qu'ils combattent Doflamingo. Elle sait mieux que personne combien il est redoutable. Les fils tirent sur sa peau, de plus en plus fort, et elle peut deviner la frustration de l'ancien Corsaire à la brûlure de ses points d'accroche. La traction s'accentue, et elle glapit de terreur, comprenant une seconde trop tard ce qu'il projette de faire, alors que son bras gauche est violemment tiré en arrière.

Le craquement, lorsque l'os se brise, résonne sous crâne.

La vague de douleur la submerge, et elle a à peine conscience du sursaut d'horreur de Sai, faille aussitôt exploitée par Doflamingo qui agite ses doigts et manœuvre son corps inerte pour reprendre le dessus sur le Commandant de la Happou Navy. Vacillante, assommée de douleur, elle voit entre ses paupières embuées Sai, tombé à terre, surplombé par son corps devenu marionnette. Sa main valide a retrouvé le poignard, sans qu'elle sache comment, et la lame meurtrière danse au dessus de la gorge offerte de son mari.

\- Non, hoquette-elle.

Sai lui est plus précieux que sa propre vie. À ses côtés, elle a découvert que l'existence ne se justifie pas en échange de services. L'amour qu'il lui porte lui fait peur, parfois, par son absence de règles et de limites.

Il l'aime pour son individualité, pas pour ses talents, même s'il reconnaît ses capacités au combat. Il l'aime pour son caractère, pas pour la valeur de sa personne, même s'il estime ce qu'elle est. Serait-elle ignare, incapable, _inutile_ , qu'il l'aimerait encore, sans faiblir.

Les paupières du jeune homme papillonnent devant la pointe du poignard.

\- _Non_ , grince-t-elle.

Même s'ils sont mariés, Sai refuse qu'elle lui appartienne. Tout comme il ne lui appartient pas. Ils se sont jurés fidélité, devant l'autel, mais leur loyauté ne bride pas leur liberté. Et Five sait qu'elle ne sera plus jamais seule. Car leur relation n'est pas bâtie sur une obligation, mais sur leur volonté partagée.

Un filet de sang coule sur la gorge vulnérable de Sai.

 _\- NON !_ jure-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Il l'a rendue plus vivante qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

Elle ne peut pas être la main de sa mort, fut-elle dirigée par Doflamingo lui-même.

Alors elle tire en arrière, elle s'arc-boute contre les fils parasites, résiste à la pression qu'on veut lui imposer, met en jeu toutes les forces qu'il lui reste, et toutes celles qu'elle n'a pas. Sa volonté s'affûte, inébranlable, _elle ne se laissera pas faire_. Son bras gauche, fracturé, pend inerte contre son flanc, mais la douleur n'est rien en face du déchirement de son poignet valide. Ses doigts, raides sous les fils de Doflamingo, sont crispés sur le manche du poignard. Elle lutte si fort, ses muscles se contractent, ses articulations grincent, et elle a l'impression que sa peau se cisaille contre la pression des fils qu'elle refuse de suivre.

Five enfonce ses pieds dans le sol pour maintenir son appui, se plie toute entière en arrière, chaque fibre de son corps tendue à l'extrême. Focalisée sur son effort, elle n'a même pas conscience des fils qui se détachent, sur ses chevilles et ses épaules. L'emprise de Doflamingo se craquelle mais les menottes invisibles sur son poignet persistent et le poignard oscille dangereusement dans ses doigts qu'elle ne sent même plus. Toute sa rage, sa ferveur, explosent dans sa tête, et consolident sa volonté. Five est plus déterminée que jamais.

Elle hurle, sans avoir conscience de crier, tout son être focalisé sur ce seul et unique but : sauver Sai.

Même si elle doit s'arracher le bras. Même si elle doit se briser les membres.

La transe dans laquelle sa femme s'est plongée tétanise Sai. Il a pris un mauvais coup sur la tête en tombant et c'est vaseux, à travers un voile opaque, qu'il voit Five mettre sa volonté au défi de celle de Doflamingo.

Le hurlement de la jeune femme cependant, termine de le réveiller.

Déchiré de la voir se tuer à la tâche, il a l'envie subite de relever la tête, pour empaler sa gorge sur la lame tremblante du poignard, afin d'éviter une telle torture à son épouse. Mais il est incapable de le faire. Pas par crainte de mourir. Mais parce que Five ne se pardonnera jamais sa mort, même si elle n'est pas responsable. Alors il cherche à se défaire de l'étreinte, à briser ce tableau grotesque où leurs deux vies sont suspendues aux fils de Doflamingo ; mais l'emprise de Five, toute à son effort impossible, lui laisse peu de marge de manœuvre. Il ne peut pas se dégager sans risquer la pointe du poignard. Sai est coincé. Impuissant.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit Boo, à quelques mètres de là, qui court vers eux en hurlant. L'espoir regonfle le cœur du Commandant. Son frère va les sauver. Il aura deviné, sans doute, les manipulations de Doflamingo, il saura quoi faire. Leur salut arrive, il suffit juste que...

Une bande hurlante de guerriers enragés tombe sur Boo. Son frère ne les pas vu venir, et même s'il est un combattant aguerri et redoutable, il est dépassé par le nombre. Il est fort cependant. Il saura se défaire de ses adversaires, Sai en a la certitude. Mais il sera trop tard. La pointe du poignard vient piquer le creux de sa gorge et un voile bleu tombe sur ses yeux. Un instant plus tard, il a le souffle coupé par un tonneau qui heurte violemment son torse. Un grognement de douleur lui échappe et lorsqu'il se redresse, le poignard a disparu.

Five aussi.

À bout de souffle, perdu, il cherche désespérément sa femme des yeux. A-t-elle été emportée par Doflamingo ? Et où est l'ancien corsaire, d'ailleurs ? Alors qu'il se remet péniblement debout, la silhouette élancée de Trafalgar Law le bouscule avec violence. Une insulte au bord des lèvres, Sai voit le pirate courir vers une colline où les combattants se sont tous immobilisés, les armes baissées, et le regard tourné vers le choc des titans : Don Quichotte Doflamingo affronte Sanji la Jambe Noire, dans une explosion de jambes, de flammes et de fils blancs.

Son cœur rugit, mais l'impulsion de se joindre au combat est retenue par l'absence de Five.

Sai bâillonne sa panique et observe le champ de bataille avec le regard froid du Commandant de Guerre. Les pièces se mettent alors en place, le voile bleu, le tonneau, Trafalgar Law... Il fait volte-face, et du premier coup d'œil trouve sa femme, affalée par terre à quelques mètres de là. Il court la rejoindre et, confusément, voit que Boo, s'étant défait de ses adversaires, est déjà avec elle. Sai tombe à genoux et ne peut s'empêcher de prendre sa femme dans ses bras, prenant toutefois soin de ne pas malmener ses bras blessés.

\- Il faut l'évacuer ! s'exclame Boo. Elle ne peut pas se battre dans cet état.

\- Je ne vais nulle part ! tranche Five avec fureur.

\- Mais...

Un grondement explose dans les airs et fait trembler le sol.

À l'Est, les fils et les flammes font des ravages. À l'Ouest, des colonnes de Magma fumant se frottent à des plantes folles et sauvages, à des décharges de foudre, à des éclats de glace tout droit venus du Royaume des Morts, et à il ne sait quoi encore. Au Nord, des Météores pleuvent aux pieds d'un Démon à trois têtes et aux multiples sabres. À l'Ouest, des flots de Ténèbres affrontent un Monkey D. Luffy qui a doublé de volume et dont les bras allongés et couverts de Haki volent en tous sens.

Tout autour d'eux, les simples soldats, quelque soit leur camp, se replient et se regroupent, alors que les monstres s'affrontent dans un déluge de puissance.

Sai a conscience de sa valeur de guerrier. Il sait qu'il est fort.

Mais il sait aussi que ceux-là sont d'un autre niveau.

\- J'crois pas qu'on puisse faire grand chose, marmonne-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Il lève bien haut sa hallebarde.

\- Happou ! On se replie !


End file.
